One man two paths
by nekomimi516
Summary: Arthur pulled the door closed with a sigh, attempting to hang his coat by the door only to have it fall to the floor. He placed his palm to his forehead, plopping down onto the couch, kicking his shoes off with the help of his toes. 'Why…..why, WHY' WARNING: Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**A****/N: Ello! Ok so I am currently entering the hetalia fandom here and I thought I should go ahead and write a fanfiction! However, I can't decides what I prefer: Fruk or Usuk, so I'll just wing this sorta as far as the planning and plot go….I think I might write a Spamano fic too…..I am soooooooooo sorry for not updating my other fanfic in so long, I'm actually getting a laptop for my birthday in May so I won't have time limits on this dinosaur. T.T I will be getting to my vampire knight fic just as soon as I post this one. :3 And if you are reading this currently then that must mean I'm writing it no? I also might write some stuff on wW2 due to the fact that my grandmother and grandfather have really interesting stories on the war… Anyways, toodleloo!~**

Arthur pulled the door closed with a sigh, attempting to hang his coat by the door only to have it fall to the floor. He placed his palm to his forehead, plopping down onto the couch, kicking his shoes off with the help of his toes. 'Why…..why, WHY!' It was the fourth of July, Alfred's new birthday; yet again…And Arthur was drunk, yet again.

Turning his head slightly, he spotted his rum cabinet. It was always there, taunting him. The smell of the alcohol lingering over its polished wooden coat. Its chestnut color reflected the sunlight coming from the window on the back wall during the day. If he could, he'd go and grab a bottle, chug it down, then smash it against the fireplace. However, it was locked…..and Alfred had the key. He had taken it last year on this very day.

The brit groaned, his head was pounding and all the shots he had taken previously at the local pub still didn't help. He was taken home by one of the few people who knew exactly where to find him on days like this. Said person's footsteps were getting louder as he walked towards the door. A sigh was heard behind it; after all, the door was definitely not very thick.

"Mon Cher…You could have left the door open for your driver~" At least the door wasn't the door to Arthur's real place. The nations had occupied themselves in hotels all over New York for the month. Since Alfred got to choose where the meetings were being held this time as a birthday present from Germany. So As a result it was very predictable to people who actually knew the brit, that he'd pick a cheap place near a pub. Alfred had also moved into the same building as to prevent such plans for getting drunk to occur, but he wasn't always successful. That was when Francis was around.

The Frenchman jumbled for the spare key he had taken from the receptionist in the lobby while flirting with her as a distraction. That is to say that he did enjoy it, why wouldn't he? Opening the door, the Frenchman walked into the room and quietly closed it behind him with another sigh.

"You shouldn't drink if you can't 'andle it….Zee bar attendee 'ad to kick you out because you were going to put 'im out of business." He knelt to pick up and properly hang Arthur's coat before approaching the younger nation. The brit had faced the inner couch as to only be seen from his back. "Go away Frog." The demand was muffled by the fabric but still auto able.

His childish demeanor caused Francis to chuckle lightly. He walked up to the Englishman and took a seat beside him, lightly combing his fingers through the brit's silky yet messy hair. "'ow about you get to bed, eet is late." He smiled, whispering this in the other's ear, causing Arthur to get shivers up his spine as the Frenchman's hair had tickled the shell of his ear. Francis continued to groom the other, waiting for a reply.

He hesitated, but eventually said something that sounded like a '_No'_ from the pillows. Then again, It was slurred with intoxication and fatigue.

The elder nation sighed and rubbed the brit's shoulder. On the other side of the pillows, Arthur was blushing just a bit, due to the sensitivity of his hair. That would explain why it's always so messy.

Since he was a child, his brother would often tease him and toy with his hair. Most people would expect him to become immune to their touches, but he never did. Then, by the time America gained independence and was taller than his caretaker, he had caught onto teasing as well. Nowadays the effect wasn't so obvious, as he had learned to suppress it, but every now and then, the blood vessels in his cheeks would expand and allow blood to rise into his cheeks, coloring his pale face.

Francis adverted his eyes into the middle-distance and thought deeply. His legs were crossed and his elbow rested on his knee. His hand supported the weight of his head. '_Why can't 'e move on…ett 'as been over two 'undred years….'_ The elder blond glanced towards the Englishman again, whose breathes have become soft and labored. A soft smile began to play across the frenchman's genuine features. _'If only 'e would allow moi zis close when 'e was sober…'_ His thought's trailed again until he realized that the other was in a deep enough sleep to be brought to his room.

Sliding one arm under the brit's legs and supporting his back with the other, Francis lifted England up and begun carrying him to the bedroom bridal style. He used his back to push open the slightly opened door and maneuvered himself towards the mattress where he placed Arthur down, and had begun to undo his already loose tie, remove his shoes and socks, and loosen his belt so sleep would be obtained comfortably. Once this procedure was complete the Frenchman tucked the boy in then walked to the door, closing it while whispering a 'good night' in his own native language.

**A/N: I am sooooooooo sorry that this is so short but for this fanfic I think I will make updates more often and have more chapters so as the length will be normal and it will be easier for me to update with the time I am given at the computer…I think I will base the continuation of the chapters on your opinions so, REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Hello everybody! Finally school is done! I won't have to sit here and wish for my dad to let me use my laptop anymore~ Anyways….let's just get to the story shall we?**_**AND THANKS FOR THE FAVS EVRYONE!**_

'_Bloody hell…' _The English nation thought to himself and put his fingers to his temple. He blinked a few times to get the sleep out of his view then looked around his room in astonishment. "Huh? How did I get in here? I could have sworn falling asleep in the car? No no, at the pub…maybe on the couch?" His eyes were full of confusion as he would stare in deep thought, bringing his hand to his chin.

Sadly his thoughts were interrupted when his alarm clock went off, nearly causing the Island to jump. It took him a while to process why he had the alarm set. Almost as soon as the clock finished sounding, he jumped out of bed and ran past his mirror, deciding to quickly change into some new clothes so he didn't smell intoxicated, leaving his clothes that he slept in on the floor. He'd clean those up later. Changing into some shoes, the brit continually cursed and didn't even bother with his hair as he fastened his tie and grabbed his work case.

Meanwhile at the world meeting, there sat a very upset American. France would continuously try glancing at him, though his attention was adverted by the German nations, Prussia and Germany on their talks of warfare. There had been some rumors going around but he tried not to think about them.

"Alfred-" the Frenchman started but was interrupted by Germany's loud voice, bellowing from the front of the room. "Everyone take your seats! It is time to run the meeting!" His sharp futures of cleanliness and being a neat freak only made said German more intimidating, so France walked quickly to his seat.

As normal, the United Nations conference only held attention for a little while. Canada would smile and listen as much as he could but couldn't help but ask if his brother was alright. "Alfred? Is everything okay?" he whispered, and yes even Canada could whisper.

The American nation had slouched over the table with his head supported by his palm. He lifted his head to turn and look at his brother. "Huh? Oh! Um…Yea…" He could feel his attention adverting.

"Then why are you so down?" The Canadian continued.

"I just….it's nothing really…" America folded his arms onto the table and rested his head upon them.

"If it was nothing, then you wouldn't sit here moping about whatever it is…" Matthew made a valid point, and by this point, Francis was watching them as well, picking up a few words from where he was sitting. Well, only the parts that Alfred was saying, Mattie was too quiet. Due to the fact that the Frenchman wished to listen in and eavesdrop on them, he'd be on lookout concerning Germany, so that they wouldn't be caught and punished/ lectured for disruption and disrespect.

"Well it's just that…..I _really_ wanted Artie to come to my birthday yesterday…" Alfred sighed and folded his arms over the table and rested his head onto them. "He's probably dealing with a hangover or something right now….."

Francis' body tensed slightly, his knuckles turned white in a fit of jealousy. Otherwise, his features remained calm.

Matthew held Kuma closer to his chest, watching his brother bathe in his emotions. "Well, maybe he's just not ready…?"

Just before the American could process what his brother could say, the door groaned with a loud squeak,(only the type a heavy large door could make).

"Sorry I'm late!" Arthur rushed in and took his seat in the meeting hall at the table next to France and Russia. Alfred sat up straight in his seat.

"Ja ja, just vork on it next time!" Yelled Germany, continuing on with his lectures of new weapon designs. On the off side, the talk of war wasn't all that comforting.

Arthur's clothes were completely untamed. Buttons in the wrong slots, loosely and incorrectly fastened tie, and the collar of his shirt wasn't closed. Francis could tell the other had hurried. Heck! Who couldn't?! Said nation leaned a bit closer to the Brit and whispered some words in his ear. Arthur blushed and bit his lower lip.

America registered this and his eyes flickered towards the French nation in anger. Francis looked through the corners of his own orbs and merely smirked. However when the American noticed Arthur was fixing his clothes nervously, (Which was very cute in his eyes), he hoped that was what Francis had said to the brit. Or at least something on the lines of that.

The meeting ended quickly and everyone began to pack up their things. Alfred was just making his way to a flirtatious Frenchman and a pissed off and embarrassed UK, when a large body blocked his way.

"Hello America." Smiled a very taunting Russian. Alfred gulped quietly, but not in fear. He contained his anger and impatience and responded to the greeting.

"You'll be okay, da?" Ivan referred to the gloomy look that was on said American earlier throughout the meeting. A pang of jealousy ran through him as he has is own crush on America himself.

"Yea! The Hero always comes out strong!~ See ya around Russia, alright?" America smiled and patted the Russian fearlessly on the shoulder before pushing past him.

Ivan smiled and said his goodbye before leaving the meeting hall. 'If Arthur goes and steal him, I won't let him get off easy.' He grinned innocently.

**A/N:**** Sorry that this chapter was a bit short! I'll continue with the next chapter later today, I didn't want to leave you guys hanging so I sorta cut the chapter into two. Anyway~ see ya around….? I still gotta see if this should end in Fruk or Usuk. Leave it in a REVIEW okay~ That way I can get to some really juicy conflicts~! :D I'm wayyy too much of a sadist here. ^^;**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Sorry I couldn't update, I was kinda on vacation and I use one of those dinosaur computers so I couldn't take it with me. So far I think, because of reviews~, that I will be heading into the Fruk direction until further notice. Sooo….yeah! Toodles! XP**

"Come on! I can 'elp you back to you 'ouse! No need for a Taxi on moi~" Francis leaned a bit closer.

Sighing, Arthur closed his back and threw the strap over his shoulder. "No Francis, I am fine. Just a headache." He groaned and started feeling more ill as his hangover was taking over.

"Art'ur you know as well as I 'ow zese zings start et end~"

The island shut his eyes and grabbed the bridge of his nose in irritation "I said no you bloody Fro-"

"England!"

Both of the European nations turned around swiftly. There was a speechless atmosphere around them. America was really pissed, told by the slight edge in his voice.

"Why didn't you come! " Blue eyes were stabbing Arthur like a thousand knifes stabbing his body all at once. It hurt.

A green gaze softened and Arthur let out a sigh of annoyance. "Same reason I don't go any other year, Alfred. Now could we finish this argument another time? I've got more pressing matters to attend to."

"Oh, like what? Your splitting headache?"

As soon as America had said that, he could tell that it has hit a nerve of the shorter nation.

"You know, if you would have came, then you maybe wouldn't have had as much to drink! Maybe you could have enjoyed yourself?!" Alfred pressed.

Francis had anger in his own eyes right now, "Non! _IF_ 'e would 'ave gone, 'e'd be in a worse state!"

Alfred was about to hit France with a retort when Arthur just groaned and yelled for them to stop at the top of his lungs.

"Just stop, Alfred! I didn't want to Bloody go!"

"Why? Because I am just a distasteful memory to you?" Alfred's eyes were fierce. No one, would argue with those eyes.

Arthur remained silent.

"Yeah…Right…That's what I thought…" Alfred's voice had cracked in pain. He left without another word.

Arthur was tearing up and Francis immediately spoke up. "Art'ur…"

"Shuttup!' He nearly screamed and made sure to wipe his tears with his forearm sleeve. His eyes were shrouded by his bangs. "Uhg…Just take me home now…" He groaned and pressed a hand to his forehead with another sniffle.

Feeling the other nation's shame, Francis held his tongue and guided the other to his car. "D'accord~ Just, no puking in mon car…" He chuckled dryly.

Alfred groaned and kiscked the door of his apartment shut. "Dammit! Why did I act so stupid!"

The American slammed both of his fists against the oor in a fit of rage. His eyes were bloodshot.

"It's alright, Alfred." A quiet voice was heard from the other end of the room.

Alfred's eyes widened. He had forgotten that he was sharing the apartment with his brother and turned around to see him sitting in a plush red chair, holding Kuma in his arms.

America's eyes softened. "I'm sorry Matty…..I didn't mean to yell like that in front of you…"

"It's alright….And Ivan called, he was wondering if you'd be okay."

Allred blinked and a bit of anger got in his gaze, "What does that commie want anyways?! He keeps bugging me lately."

"He's not a Commie!" Matthew defended. He sighed again and stood up. "Let's just eat something, I will treat you to some burgers tonight, okay?"

America's eyes lit up again like a child in _Toys R' Us. _"Wait for me dude!" He grabbed his bomber jacket and ran after the smiling nation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hours and hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I swear am not going to drink again…" Arthur shuddered and Francis rubbed circles into his back.

The two were sitting on Arthur's couch, watching, 'Skyfall'.

For two hours, the brit was feeling worse since he stepped into the door. He ran like Italy did when running from the British soldiers, towards the bathroom and thre up for the longest time, having horrible migraines.

"'ere, Zis will 'elp 'ydrate ton body…' Francis held out a glass of water.

"….Thanks." The island was hesitant at first as he wasn't really thinking straight. He merely looked down at the lone glass in his hand.

The Frenchman sighed and wrapped an arm around the Brit. "Briton…, Alfred will be fine, 'e just needs to cool down. After all, Zis 'appens every year since zen…"

Arthur nodded and took a sip of his drink.

France was saddened to get no reply, but saw he should have figured as much.

After a long silence, Francis sighed and closed his eyes, crossing his ankle over his knee. His arms were on the couch head. "Saturday tu are coming to visit moi. I will treat tu to dinner, oui?"

Arthur turned his head and protested in complaint. "Francis-"

"Non! Tu are coming and zat's finale~"

The brit sighed and rested his head into his palm. "Yeah…Sure…whatever…"

The elder nation smirked in triumph. "Tu won't regret it."

**A/N: Is it bad? It's bad isn't it…Well I am trying to build the rising action here so please don't eat me! I will be working on the next chapter now…So REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Sorry for the long wait guys! Expo preparations were in order and being it was my first time, I wanted to be prepared. ^^' I'm Sorry~ Anywho~ ima shut up now.**

It was about two days later when America finally had the courage to talk to Arthur without raging on about his former caretaker's absence at his birthday party. Hanging his head low, hands stuffed into his pockets, said American trudged next to Arthur while they walked through New York.

"What is it?" Arthur sighed.

As soon as he had stepped in the elevator back at the hotel, he knew he had made a dire mistake. He hadn't known that the former colony was also in the elevator to attend to some of his own errands, and when the shorter nation was asked what he was doing; Arthur couldn't help but tell him the truth. Only when the taller man had invited himself to join the other, was there a tinge of regret.

Alfred hesitated before looking up to the brit, who didn't bother to return the gaze.

"Well, I-I…I mean, um…" He couldn't stop stuttering

Arthur sighed again and pealed the paper that surrounded the hot-dog he had purchased before handing it to the nation who had desired it. Grabbing his own only after America had taken his thankfully.

"If you are going to say something, then say it." The island nation sighed again and took a bite out of the warm meat as they exited the small food court.

"W-Well, it's just, I heard from Matty that you were going to Francis' place on Saturday…."

Arthur exhaled and closed his eyes in annoyance. "Yes, I am."

The blue-eyed nation tensed. "Does that mean you are going to his place or his legit home?"

Arthur hesitated before taking another bite out of his 'meal'. Lowering the hot-dog, he took a moment to answer. "You know, I didn't really think about that…"

"You mean you don't know?!" Alfred's voice rose a bit.

"Calm down, calm down. I'll ask him later." He'd motion the other to relax with one of his hands before he would sigh again, "I don't understand why this is such a big deal to you, honestly."

"Not a big deal?! Dude he could either take you to his apartment or take you to 'The country of love'." The taller male exaggerated with air quotes.

"So? It's not like I haven't been there before…It's just dinner." The island's words were slowly released from his lips.

Alfred relaxed himself a bit as to not attract any more attention. "I just don't want to see you leave N.Y. so early…"

"I can always visit later." Arthur continued then threw the napkins and paper from his hot-dog in the garbage. Alfred did the same.

The two were silent for a while. That is, until Alfred realized where his former caretaker was taking him. "Why are we heading to a shopping center?"

"As I said earlier, I have errands to run." Arthur walked on.

"Yeah, uh huh. An errand that requires you to walk right into a boutique. Dude, you _hate_ shopping, especially for clothes!" Alfred challenged.

"I dislike shopping for _me_, and I never said that _I _was going to get _myself_ clothes." The Englishman rolled his eyes.

"Then who are they for?" Alfred responded while inspecting a rather nice tux coat.

Arthur tensed and blushed in embarrassment. "I-I…er.."

Alfred raised an eyebrow and wrapped an arm around Arthur's neck. "Artie~?"

"T-That's none of your business." He replied coldly before hanging up a shirt he was looking at.

"Come on Arty! I won't tell~" He smirked and leaned a little closer to the other's ear, whispering.

"I don't care if you bloody tell. I just didn't want you getting all upset that I'd be getting something for someone, when I didn't even go to your party…" Arthur said this with a slight bit of remorse.

"AH HAH! So it _is_ a present? Also, who it's for, that would depend. Being the fact you aren't the type of guy to give presents." Alfred smiled with triumph.

Arthur looked at the other and scoffed and walking to another side of the store when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Oh, you actually picked up your phone." Canada said nervously through the line.

"Yes, what is it Matthew?" Arthur shifted how he was holding his cell.

'Oh! Um, Papa wanted to know if you were still up for Saturday." The northern American asked softly.

Arthur had to plug one of his ears as he couldn't hear the soft speaker over the crazy streets of New York and the customers in the store. "Yes, but why didn't France ask me himself? Not that I mind you calling me." He asked innocently.

Alfred noticed Arthur was on the phone and wondered who the green-eyed nation was talking to.

"Alright, that's good to know. Oh, and, why isn't he talking? Papa's favorite pocket watch broke. You know how much he liked that thing as it 'added to the classy look'" Canada laughed nervously as some curse words and panicked French was heard through the end of the line.

"Oh shoot, that's not good. Did you try taking it to a watch repair man?" Arthur asked and glanced at the American that was now by his side, holding up a shirt that he had found. Arthur turned it down with the shake of his head. It was something of a t-shirt that said '_I 3 N.Y.'_ Alfred sighed and hung it up on the closest rack to him.

"Yes, but sadly, it's broken past repair…." Matthew said slowly with a sigh.

"Past repair?" Arthur echoed. "What do you mean it's past repair? How did it break?" Arthur's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"He had set it on the windowsill and forgot about it. When he went to check his coffee, he returned and placed his elbow on the windowsill and accidently knocked it out of the apartment and onto the street." Canada answered.

"That's repairable though…" Arthur sighed a bit.

"Oh, that's not all." Matthew had to stifle a giggle. "The moment when Francis realized what he did, he was looking out of the window with horror as a car flattened it like a pancake." A '_Zat wasn't funny!' _was heard through the phone.

Arthur laughed lightly. "Must have been quite a sight." He continued,"Oh! And could you ask Francis which home he is expecting me to be at?"

"Sure" Answered Matty.

The brit thanked him and hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Alfred asked and looked to Arthur.

"Matthew, Francis is being a pain." The two chuckled slightly.

After about ten minutes of aimless walking, the American looked outside of the store and spotted a _Starbucks_. "Hey Artie, I'll meet you outside of this store when you are done shopping."

Arthur blinked, "Huh?" He looked to where the younger was glancing at before. "Oh! Sure. When I am done here."

"Great I'll be right back" The native waved and left the store.

The Englishman made his way towards the front of the shop and looked through the glass that made up the counter. "You're an expensive fellow aren't you? But…" Green eyes were inspecting the item they were attracted to.

"See something you like?" A pretty young brunette with hazel eyes smiled at the man before her.

"Huh? Er yes, I would like to buy this please" Arthur pointed to the object.

The Cashier smiled and unlocked the glass. "You've got quite the eye, sir. This is an antique. Perfect shape too." She prepared the product for purchase and handed it to Arthur.

In turn, the brit paid the fine and smiled before leaving. "Thank you."

When said European left the boutique, he found an all too familiar American drinking coffee and leaning against the window of the store near the exit/entrance. He'd offer some tea to Arthur which was accepted. .

"Shall we go?" Arthur smiled and patted the taller nation on the shoulder before leaving the store.

Alfred smiled and nodded. "Yep! Now for one of my errands?" Sighing Arthur nodded with a smile. Once they would get home, Arthur would be sure to make his phone call to France.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** Meeeeh Sorry that the last chapter was a bit longer. ^^' I just needed to fit everything in. Now, onto chapter 5~! Toodles.**

'_Come on…Come on, Pick up the phone!.'_ Arthur twisted the wire to his phone with his index finger, leaning against the bar in his kitchen.

After waiting past a few rings, there was a soft click at the other end of the line.

"_Bonjour~"_

"Hello Francis, this is Arthur." Said man unplugged the unneeded cord for the phone and walked around the bar and towards his couch, curling up on it and clicking his t.v. on. He kept it low so he could hear the other, yet still channel surf.

"_I know zat, Art'ur~ Mon mobile 'as caller ID." _The Frenchman stated with a chuckle. "_Actually, I was going to call anyway, Canada told moi zat you didn't know which place was 'Mon Place.'"_

Rolling his eyes, Britain answered with a 'yeah' and sighed.

"_Well all zee meat 'ere is loaded with chemicals…And tu zought zat I consider Alfred's 'ome mon place? Zat's a bit farfetched."_ A stereotypical laugh was heard through the phone.

"What if I did think that?" Arthur smirked with an amused tone.

"_Mon place; meaning I expect tu in Paris mon ami~" _It was easy to tell that the Frenchman was smiling.

Arthur exhaled heavily. "Dammit Frog! I can't believe I have to go all the way over there! I'll have to get a new hotel room and start packing even more clothes from my house!" This was really an inconvenience for the very annoyed Englishman.

Francis was laughing at how the other raged over a small visit to his home. He'd cross one leg over the other and adjust how he was sitting as he looked out of the window from his couch. "Toi can use zee spare room 'ere. Et's not like tu 'aven't before~ eet I can get tu more clothes, ton attire doesn't fit very well unless et is a suit."

Arthur scoffed at the challenged remark. "_No! I'll just wash everything here while I can and then as for your place, I better have a locking freedom there_." He was very stern.

"Guaranteed~" promised the Frenchman.

Arthur grumbled a little bit. "_Fine_." He glanced at the little plastic bag he had placed on the counter after his 'shopping spree' earlier today.

There was a long dragging silence where neither nation would say anything. It was Francis who broke the ice.

"Shall we get on the booked flight to leave togezer?" The elder nation asked nervously

"_Boy! Don't push your luck Francis_." Arthur hesitated and knew the other was waiting for an answer. "_What time are you leaving_?"

"Saturday morning Cher, around 10." France replied calmly and stared at the drink inside his hand, spinning it and watching the red wine swirl around the glass.

The brit exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose. '_Don't call me that_." He'd close his eyes. "_Fine, I will buy a ticket in the morning to leave."_

"Zen et's settled~?" Francis smirked and his eyes were glazed to the corners of his eyes as if he could really glance at the phone pressed to his ear.

"_Yeah, Yeah, sure. I'll meet you at the airport a quarter ti—" _Arthur was interrupted by a sharp 'Non'.

"I will pick tu up at 9."

"_Absolutely not." _Arthur retorted.

"Zat was too fast!" Francis put his glass down beside him on the coffee table and sat up a little straighter. "Just let moi do zee driving." He calmed down.

"_No, I'd rather pay for a taxi_." Arthur challenged once again.

The elder European sighed and then pressed his fingers to his forehead. "Very well." He agreed and shut his eyes. "Sleep well zen. Au Revoir." With another click, the call was ended.

* * *

About an hour of watching some 'Dr Who', the Englishman shut off the t.v. and yawned, rubbing his eyes and stretching before standing and walking to his room.

He'd pull back the sheets and then go to his drawers. Pulling out his bedclothes and stepping into them, he'd pace all over the room to put his laundry into the washing machine that was in the hotel room. Then he would wash his face, brush his teeth, and finally crawl into bed, turning off the light.

'I wonder, if I will ever be able to accept the past.' He would think to himself and fold his arms behind his head. Staring at the ceiling as he would run though the files of his memories. Slowly, his eyes would slip closed and he would turn on his side.

* * *

_Sheets of rain would dart through the bleak grey sky. Cutting through skin like a hundred razor sharp knives stabbing a person all over their body. They would collide with an ice cold temperature. _

'_What, I' The gaze was suddenly at a pair of pale shaking hands, gripped tightly around a rifle. The bayonet shone like silver. A beautiful threat._

_This gaze looked up again, Suddenly to see another figure staring back. Harsh cold, empty blue eyes would pierce green ones that have lost their life in the embrace of sorrow. Tears welded up in those eyes._

"_America! I…I told you I just wanted to talk! Y-You betrayed me!" Arthur's voice cracked and he took a step foreword into the slime the mud was now._

_Alfred stared back at him. Both countries were armed, silent. Though there was a difference._

"_I thought you would pull another one of your jokes Britain" The colony's voice was threatening and assertive. _

_Arthur wiped his red sleeve across his face. "You thought I was scamming you?!" He shrieked in agony. _

_Francis looked away. It was he who had suggested that Arthur wouldn't 'Just want to talk this out'. Now he saw that he was wrong. Though Arthur would never know. His attention was focused solemnly on the one colony he had raised like family. The one person who taught him how to love and pull him out of insanity when he was a pirate. Now, all those emotions were being torn up and thrown right back into the British Empire's face._

"_Why….! You were my colony….! My little brother! I trusted and loved you America!" Arthur yelled with his eyes shut. Completely reduced to shame, but he didn't care. If he had to speak his heart and mind to even thicken the slim chance he had to get the boy back, he would._

"_All I want…is my Freedom! Britain, I am no longer your colony! Nor your little brother! Consider me…INDEPENDENT!" Alfred pointed his bayonet to the Englishman before him. . _

_That tore it. Alfred could see it in Arthur's eyes. The brit's shaking was visible. He looked like a frightened innocent child He just wanted to drop everything and run to the nation he loved. He wanted to wrap him in a warm protecting embrace! He did this. HE hurt Arthur. Arthur was the one who raised him so well and to get this in return? But that would mean he would loose. After all the lives that have been destroyed. This was something he could not do. So instead he only tensed and focused to be ready for attack, but the next thing he knew, Arthur was running up to him. Charging with the bayonet aimed. A murderous look in his eyes mixed with that of loss._

"_No! I won't allow it!" Arthur yelled and tears flew from his closed eyes to be carried away by the rough rain. Such gentle drops were easy to spot, even in the pouring monsoon that was around them. _

_Alfred gasped and had barely enough time to process what was going on when his fast reflexes protected his body with the side of his rife which was assaulted by Arthur's bayonet. _

"_I thought you would come back! However, if I can't have you then I will kill you!" Bayonets and guns from Alfred's army were aimed towards Arthur. Hesitant green eyes darted from person to person, soldier to soldier, boy to boy. He shivered violently, and his bangs shrouded his eyes in shame._

_The old habits and effects from his pirate days took over, though Francis knew that Arthur couldn't do it. Not to this colony, no Country, that had really opened him up again. To his guess, the French nation released a breath he didn't realize he was holding when Arthur dropped the act and tossed his gun aside. _

"_I can't, I can't shoot you….Why….? Dammit why!" His knees buckled and he felt with a loud slosh into the murky water and softened soil beneath him. Trembling hands would cover a wet face, warmed by tears and hiccups._

_Alfred looked to his former caretaker with pity. "You know why." _

_Those were the last words Arthur could hear, before shivering. He was sure the cold wouldn't be good for him. The stress and trauma built up inside him. All words were muffled and his gazed blurred. "Uh…" he choked on his own salt tears, coughing into the dirt, his hands wove themselves deep into the ground to support the weak frame above it. The American army turned and left, the French following suit with a few Prussians. Except for one damn, stubborn frog of a man. This figure that he had recognized so well, started up to his collapsing form. And then, darkness._


End file.
